This invention relates to archery bows, and more particularly to an archery bow characterized by requiring lesser pull weight at full draw than at an intermediate position of draw.
Archery bows of the class described, and commonly referred to as compound bows have been provided heretofore. Their principal advantage resides in the reduction of pull weight at full draw, whereby an archer may utilize a pull weight greater than this normal physical capabilities, simultaneously affording greater sighting control.
One of the most accurate compound bows provided heretofore is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,295 of which I am the owner. However, it involves a rather complex and correspondingly costly construction.